Lo que son las cosas
by Arizona G
Summary: Summary: De un día para otro, pase de estar soltera a ser madre de un niño prematuro que luchaba por su vida


Los personajes pertenecen a Stepanie Meyer. A excepción de Aidan el es todo mio.

Lo que son las cosas

Summary: De un día para otro, pase de estar soltera a ser madre de un niño prematuro que luchaba por su vida

* * *

"Te amo mami"

"Yo también campeón, yo también" Susurré besando su pequeña cabecita castaña.

Lo que son las cosas, no planeé convertirme en madre, ni siquiera en madre joven y soltera, pero Aidan llegó a cambiar mi vida y a convertirse en mi mundo.

Cuándo Lexie mi compañera de habitación y mejor amiga en la universidad quedo embarazada me dijo que no estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su vida por un descuidó y que iba abortar, le propuse acerme cargó del bebé con tal de que no abortará, le hable de los riesgos y consecuencia que un abortó traería a su vida con la esperanza que durante el embarazo recapacitara y pudiera llegar amar a su hijo. No funcionó. Entre más pasaban los meses, más odiaba a ver seguido mi consejo y cuando quiso ir abortar de nuevo el tiempo ya había pasado y abortar sería ilegal, nuestra amistad se fue quebrando cada día más.

Casi no comía por no querer engordar, en el trabajo usaba ropa holgada para disimular su panza la cual era pequeña para los meses de embarazó que llevaba y en los días que creía su panza se notaba las usaba faja, no entendía como podía comportarse así, haciendo daño a su propio hijo.

A los 7 meses justo cuándo acabábamos de salir de vacaciones de navidad su parto se adelantó, no estoy segura si ella hizo algo para adelantarlo o si fueron la acumulación de todas las cosas pero el día del nacimiento llegó.

La acompañe al hospital púes no le había dicho a nadie del embarazó y nunca mencionó quien era el padre y a pesar de que por su parte nuestra amistad estaba rota yo aún le guardaba cariño, 7 años de amistad y hermandad no se olvidan rápido al menos de mi parte.

Mi pidió entrar con ella al parto el cual sería cesarea pues tenía miedo de estar sola, con la autorización de los doctores la acompañé tomando su mano en todo momento por los años de amistad y por que veía el terror en sus ojos azules.

Media hora después de entrar a quirófano escuche un pequeño sollozó débil, mi sobrino había nacido, recuerdo que pensé.

A penas y pude verlo pues una doctora lo estaba atendiendo ya que al ser sietemesino sus pulmones no estaban bien desarrollados, ahi que le costará tanto respirar.

Fui sacada del quirófano mientras cocían a Lexie y el pequeño Aidan era trastalado a una incubadora después de que lo limpiarán.

Fuera derrame unas lágrimas superada por la situación, lo que no esperaba era el abogado que se encontraba esperando por mi, acompañado de una trabajadora social y con unos papeles de adopción a mi nombre y la firma de Lexie.

Me cedia la custodia de su hijo.

Lo tenía todo planeado.

Si yo me negaba a firmar el niño pasaría a una casa hogar, un lugar donde probablemente lo adoptarían o no, un lugar donde los niños viven al día y no son felices, donde muchas veces son maltratados, un niño al cuál ya consideraba mi familia...

O hacerme responsable y darle un hogar, una familia. Aceptar a un niño que cambiaría mi vida por completó... Un niño por el cuál en cierto punto me sentia responsable y pasaría a ser por completo mi responsabilidad.

Un niño que llevaría mi apellido, que me llamaría "mamá", un niño para quien sería todo, que dependeria 100 por ciento de mi y que en esos momentos luchaba por su vida sin tener a nadie que velará por él.

Un pequeño al que su madre biológica no quiso, ni quiere. Un pequeño que su madre quiso matar abortando y evite. Un pequeño que pensé sería mi sobrino y ahora puede ser mi hijo...

Un niño que estaba sólo...

Estaba dispuesta a cambiar radicalmente mi vida por un niño al que no me ataba nada? Un niño que no llevaba mi sangre? Un niño que ayude a venir a este mundo? Estaba dispuesta a ser madre soltera a los 22 y ser juzgada y criticada por ello?

La respuesta es Si.

Si estaba dispuesta y así a los 25 años soy madre de un pequeño de casi tres años.

Lo que son las cosas—Quien diria que mi vida en un instante? Eres mi mejor regaló Aiden. Cambiaste mi vida por completó y te amo por ello.

* * *

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.


End file.
